


Out on the Waters

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood Kink, Bottom Bloodhound, Enthusiastic Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Other, Sadomasochism, Top Bangalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: Bloodhound is a name many fear on the open seas.It means that death is indefinite. It means that your ship will be sunk. It means that the only thing left behind is the bones of your corpse.However, there is another captain raging on the high waters and she goes by Bangalore. She is quick and decisive, she is precise and deadly, she can do it all with both eyes closed. Her biggest target as of right now is Bloodhound.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Bloodhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Out on the Waters

“Is it done?”

“Yes captain! The ship was looted and the bodies were stripped.”

“Good, now get out before you join them.” Bloodhound spoke, a growl in their undertone as they watched their shipmate leave the cabin almost immediately. The pirate looked back down at the table in front of them, a map spread out. There were destinations already that were littered with red X’s and others that were pinpointed with small daggers.

Bloodhound had been following a trace of what was rumored to be “the biggest treasure of them all”. At first, they had been skeptical when they overheard their crew talking about it, after all- they could ransack about any town, village or ship they wanted, _especially_ with a crew that followed without question. But, curiosity eventually got the better of them. The whispers spoke of “Legendary” treasure, a treasure only the best could claim and if anyone _could_ find it, they’d be considered a God.

Such an ego-stroke was too good to pass up, if they wanted to get their deadly message across the world, the treasure would be theirs. The only problem was where to exactly look.

Bloodhound dragged a dagger across the parchment paper, they marked each visited location in their head before they quickly stabbed down on another island, the wood splintering from the force of the blade. The ship’s next destination.

Bloodhound slowly got up from their chair, huffing softly beneath their bandana before making their way to the cabin door, grabbing their brimmed hat as well.

Salt-filled air and bright sunlight met them once they opened the door. Taking a deep breath, they made their way to the ship’s wheel.

Marvin, who was referred to as Pathfinder to any other pirate, stood at the wheel- navigating the waters just perfectly. He turned to Hound with a smile, “Hello Captain! Have you figured a new destination?”

“Yes, head for Skull Island.”

“Skull Island? Captain, I hope you know that island has been abandoned for many, many years.”

“I know, just do as I say.”

“Aye-aye Captain!”

Bloodhound watched as Path began turning the wheel fully, their ship gliding through the water as it turned around, the course now fully set.

X - X - X

It had taken a majority of the day before Hound and their crew were able to pull onto the shore of Skull Island. The island itself was heavily deserted; sharp rocks littered the waters surrounding it, no signs of lively vegetation were ever found and deep below the island- in the caves that existed lay a catacomb of skulls. No one with a right mind would set their life here. Other than of course—

“Hound! Amigo!~ So good to see you!” Octane. The only person known alive to be faster than a bullet, one of the only people to have stayed on Skull Island, and one of the only people that were mad enough to lay a hand on Bloodhound. Which he did, the shorter of the two wrapping an arm around the captain. “What brings you to my humble casa, amigo? Forgot something?”

Bloodhound rolled their eyes and shook their head, “The treasure Octane, I know it is here.” A burst of laughter met their ears.

“Amigo, I know this island inside and out, there is no way that kind of treasure went unnoticed.”

“Because you do not know vhere to look.”

“Ooh, ouch, harsh much, Hound? This is my home after all.. I should warn you though.”

Bloodhound stopped in their tracks, they turned their head down towards Octane. “Bangalore is here, she’s looking for that treasure too.. I told her the same thing.” The captain’s eyes narrowed and turned back towards the dead, gangly tree forest- Bangalore, of course she as well was looking to make her name noticed. That, and she had been more than a pest to them and their crew on the last few pillages they went on. It was like she always knew where their next step was, if Bloodhound didn’t know how to handle their own then it would’ve been more than unnerving.

“I vill take care of her.” They spoke, their voice barely above a whisper.

Octane held his hands up in mock surrender, “Alright, just don’t trash my island too much?”

“Since vhen have you cared about cleanliness, Octavio?”

“Hey brother, that really hurts! Right here in my corazón. Besides, _I_ have my messes in a very specific way, not just some stuff from turf wars.”

Bloodhound rolled their eyes before they turned back to Elliot, another head member of their crew; Mirage as he was known. “Elliot, take the crew back to the boat.”

“What? Why? Don’t you like, need back-up or something?”

“No. Just go, if I am not on this shore by morning, you carry on the Artur with Pathfinder. Am I understood?”

Elliot’s eyes had widened before he nodded, “Understood Captain.” He spoke softly before he himself turned to the crew, directing them back to the small boat so they could return to the ship. Bloodhound watched as Elliot pushed off before they looked to Octane, “Lead me to one of the caverns entrances.”

“No problemo, amigo! Let’s go!”

X - X - X

Night had fallen quickly by the time Octane introduced them to a cavern entry, it was pitch black inside and echoes of disembodied voices began if you were silent for long enough. Bloodhound unhooked a small lantern from their backside, “Light it for me, please.” They handed Octane a pack of matches, who quickly lit one and pressed it into the bottom of the oil.

Holding the light up, Bloodhound took a deep breath before heading into the tunnel. “Don’t die amigo!” Octane called after them, Hound once again, rolling their eyes.

Hound trekked deeper into the earth for what seemed like a mile or more. All they knew was once they started to hear water dripping, they knew they had arrived at the larger cavern system. Which was emphasized more as the captain stopped abruptly and looked down, drawing their lantern outwards; it wasn’t that much of a drop to get to the bottom. Simple as drawing their foot out and walking off the small ledge. Their boots made a loud noise against the rock and they quickly steadied themselves.

Once again raising their lantern, they looked around at the seemingly empty cave. But, they knew better.

“Well, well, well. You actually showed up alone this time.”

Her voice cut harshly through the silence and Hound would’ve jumped if they hadn’t already known she was here. Turning towards her direction, they held up their light source and watched her emerge from the darkness. Bangalore. Anita as they referred her to.

“Vhy vouldn’t I? I believe I can handle you by myself.” Their voice was full of amusement as they watched Anita draw closer, a smirk on her scarred lips. “Oh yeah? That’s not what I saw last time Hound. In fact, I think it went something like this.” Before they could react to her last sentence, their feet were swept up from under them and a small gasp fell from their lips as they collided to the ground.

“I really do like you like that, I can never get used to it.” Anita spoke lowly, reaching down and taking the lantern that was still in Bloodhound’s hand. She set it aside, bathing their forms in the soft light.

Hound’s breathing hitched as Anita sat down atop them, her hands taking their own and keeping them pinned against the rock below. They never resisted, ever since they started this.. mutual bond of lust with Anita, their moments together were more than anticipated for themselves.

“Hound, you know what to do.” Her voice was firm and loud. _Commanding_. It was what made Bloodhound listen, she was the only one they ever really listened to. Speaking of, their hands fell down to unbutton their coat- Anita having let go once they moved, they let the lapels fall open languidly. After that, Anita’s own hands came up to unbutton their undershirt, revealing their scarred chest that held the letters **A n i**

“Did you want me to finish it tonight Hound?” Her voice was almost nonchalant, the smallest of smiles dawning her lips, she was always allowing them to choose what they wanted. That’s why they nodded, their hands reaching up to grip her hips slightly.

Anita chuckled and pulled a dagger from a sheath, “Needy tonight, aren’t you, Hound?”

“Only for you.” They murmured, a hiss escaping soon after when Anita pressed the blade against their skin and started to carve. The pain was immediate, sparking along their spine, causing them to grit their teeth.

But then Anita began to grind herself down, and they felt their cock begin to harden at the stimulation despite the pain still making itself known.

“You really are eager, has it really been that long Hound?” They knew she was teasing them, and a soft growl sounded from their throat.

“Don’t start with that, you know exactly where you are with me. _Don’t you_?” She took the blade away from their chest and pressed it lightly against the underside of Hound’s chin, nicking their flesh just slightly. Bloodhound’s mouth remained shut, stubbornness practically indented on their face.

Anita’s grinding stopped and she smirked widely, “Do you really want to act like this Hound?~ You remember what happened the last time you did this.” They did. They remembered every bit of it; how she was so harsh with them, how they felt ever bit of her fingers inside them due to the overstimulation beforehand- a shiver ran through Hound at the vivid memory and they heard the woman chuckle. “Exactly, now I can take my sweet time with you here, make you scream so loud your own crew will hear you. Or, you can be good and I can finish your pretty carving, huh?”

A whine released from Hound’s throat as Anita began to grind against them once more, the temptation was too much and they nodded furiously at her offer. “Good~” She purred as she lowered the dagger down to their chest again, resuming the carving- Hound’s blood already began to coat their skin and Anita’s hands. It would be a long explanation when they returned.

By the time Anita had finally finished, they were both panting heavily, much like dogs. The coldness of the cave no longer effecting either as they basked in each other’s warmth, “Look at you, my name on your skin forever, how does it feel Hound?” The movement of her hips didn’t even stop as they fought to simply respond.

“Burning, so much burning.. but, it feels so good Anita.. svo rétt.. please...” They muttered, their cock had been straining against their breeches during the whole carving session. They wanted release, _needed_ it. “Oh? Please what, Hound? Do you want something?” Her voice was smooth, just above a whisper and one of her blood covered hands reached down to palm at them through their trousers, causing Hound to moan out loudly.

“Yes! Please, please! I need it, I need release! _Vinsamlegast_!” They cried, the grinding stimulation no longer being enough for them to be pushed over the edge. Now, it was practically torture. It was like they were being held from their orgasm, soon enough, they knew it would grow painful. Hound licked their lips, “Anita please!”

The whole time, the woman was silent but a Cheshire-like grin was spreading onto her face. “You beg so well Hound, I really think you deserve it this time, after all- you were practically _crying_ the last time I left you unsatisfied.”

They remembered that time as well, how painful it was to calm themselves down from their high.. but at the same time, finding pleasure in being left hanging.

Their thoughts were halted as Anita’s bloodied fingers worked at their pants, opening them and reaching inside to pull out their hard cock. A soft hiss pushed past their clenched teeth, with the use of their own blood- Anita began smoothly stroking their cock up and down. Hound’s moans soon began to fill the dark cave, their back arching slightly and their legs scrambling against the ground. They had been left on the edge for far too long, it seemed..

“Going to cum Hound? Going to be good for me? How do you think your crew would feel if they saw their prideful captain like this? At the hands of a rival. Think they’d throw you overboard?” The words would’ve stabbed through Hound if they were in a right mindset but right now, they weren’t and it only made them pant harshly, their hips bucking into the woman’s hand. Anita knew exactly what kind of buttons to push, ones they kept hidden from everyone else.

A cry gave way as Anita twisted her wrist, her stroking picking up speed as well. Hound’s cock twitched as their orgasm neared, “A— Anita~! Fókk!!” Their curse rang high as their climax ripped through them, their cum coating Anita’s hand which once all of it had been released, she wiped it on Hound’s handkerchief that was tucked into their coat pocket. “A little memoir for you~” She purred before getting up and off them, cleaning her own hands from their blood with her own cloth.

“So, still keeping your crew on that treasure hunt?~”

“It is the only vay.. I can see you,” Hound spoke, their panting still making itself known as they dressed themselves slowly.

“What’s the next island then?” Her smirk was heard even if Bloodhound wasn’t looking directly towards her. “Overlook Island. I need to take a visit to Crypto anyways. I shall see you there?” The captain got onto their feet shakily, reaching down and lifting their lantern.

“As always. See you on the waters, Hound.”

“Ég skal sjá þig þar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something like this so hope y’all like it! Any kind of criticism is welcomed but if I see hate, you’ll be smacked. 
> 
> 💜 Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
